1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to litter boxes for cats and more particularly is concerned with a disposable litter box which may be prepackaged with litter and discarded as a unit after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cat litter boxes generally are nondisposable, shallow, open containers, made of plastic or metal, into which several inches of litter material have been placed. When the conventional nondisposable cat litter box has been used sufficiently to become objectionable, the owner or caretaker of the cat is faced with the unpleasant task of emptying the contents of the litter box, cleaning the box itself, and refilling it with litter, usually by pouring from a large sack. The maintenance of a conventional cat litter box is an objectionable task, to be avoided if possible.
Disposable containers have been previously designed, but have not gained general popularity because of cost, and complexity in preparation for use and disposal. Some disposable boxes include slots to open and tabs to fit therein. If tabs are of the non-locking variety, they are liable to come loose in use; if locking tabs are used, they may be difficult to insert and defy unlocking when attempting to dispose of a box with used and objectionable litter.
There exists a need for a disposable cat litter box which:
is capable of serving as an effective package or container for the marketing of cat litter, to include both display and shipping; PA1 can be prepared for use by the cat owner or caretaker with little effort; PA1 is structurally strong and reliable; and PA1 can be quickly and easily prepared for sanitary disposal while containing used cat litter.